


Last First Kiss

by cloudyskiesandcurlyfries



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 10:17:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9888158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudyskiesandcurlyfries/pseuds/cloudyskiesandcurlyfries
Summary: Stiles thought about his first kiss a lot, and Derek. And his first kiss with Derek.





	

**Author's Note:**

> no beta so if you spot any mistakes let me know

Stiles dreamed about his first kiss a lot. When he was younger, he thought about kissing Lydia and how it would be like this magical perfect dream. And then he got to high school and met Derek Hale and there was no turning back. 

Derek was Stiles’ dream guy and he was so far out of Stiles’ league, it was laughable that Stiles even thought about him. 

“So,” Scott said as he sat next to Stiles at their usual lunch table. 

“Sup buddy?”

“Wanna come with me to that party at Jackson’s this weekend?”

“Jackson’s party? Why so he can laugh me out of his house for even thinking I could hang out there?”

“Stiles don’t be like that. It’s an open invitation plus there will be so many people there he might not even realize you’re there.”

Oh Scott, forever the optimist. Stiles was about to say no when Scott pulled out the puppy dog eyes. 

“Fine. For like an hour ok?” He knew he would regret this.

The weekend came quicker than expected and Stiles found himself staring up at Jackson’s house.   
Stiles tried to give himself a mental pep talk, mostly talking himself through what he’d do if he saw Derek. Derek was on the basketball team with Jackson so he was sure to be there. 

Stiles went inside and grabbed a beer from the kitchen before wandering around the house. He got a few head nods from his classmates as he moved around the house, looking for a quiet place to wait until Scott wanted to go home. 

He lost track of time as he sipped his beer until someone came and tapped him on the shoulder.

“Hi Stiles,” a familiar voice said. Stiles turned his head slowly to see Derek smiling at him. 

“H-hi Derek.”

“Enjoying the party?” he asked. 

Stiles nodded. 

“Yeah, sure looks like it,” Derek joked, giving Stiles that stupidly perfect and bright smile. 

“I’ve never really been to a party before,” Stiles found himself admitting to Derek because why not make himself look more pathetic. 

“I know.”

“You know?”

“Yeah. Well I haven’t seen you around at any parties over the last couple of years.”

Stiles’ brain short-circuited because no way Derek Hale was looking for him at parties over the years. 

“Oh. Y-yeah.”

“Are you nervous Stiles?” Derek asked seriously. 

“You make me nervous,” he said, staring at the ground and not at Derek. 

“I do?” 

“Yeah. In a good way. I mean I don’t think you’re going to kill me in a dark alley or something kind of way but yeah.” Stiles took another long sip of his beer, willing his mouth to let his brain catch up before he said more stupid shit. 

Derek hadn’t said anything so Stiles finally looked up to find Derek staring at him with awe. 

“What? Do I have something on my face?”

“No. Just, never mind,” Derek said as he smiled, shaking his head a little bit. 

“What no come on Hale you have to tell me now!”

“You just look really good.”

Stiles knew he was hearing things now or something because no way Derek just said that. 

“Right well I’ll leave you to be then,” Derek said, walking away. 

“Wait no,” Stiles said, grabbing Derek’s hand before he got away. “You look really good too. I mean, you always do. But especially tonight you look good.”

Derek smiled at him again and Stiles felt himself go weak in the knees. 

“So, do you wanna get out of here? Unless you have plans to stand in the corner for the rest of the night,” Derek laughed.

“No yeah. Getting out of here sounds good. I’d like that.”

Stiles let Derek take his hand and weave them through the house and to the front door. They got outside and Derek led them down the street. 

“There’s a little 24-hour diner down the street called-“

“Sammy’s, yeah. I love that place,” Stiles smiled. 

Stiles moved his hand around so he was properly holding Derek’s hand before turning to see Derek’s reaction. The small smile forming on Derek’s face was totally worth it. 

After 3 hours at the diner, Stiles was starting to get tired and he couldn’t stomach any more milkshakes no matter how hard he tried. 

 

“So I had fun tonight,” Stiles said as they stood by his front door. 

“I’d love to do it again some time.”

“You would?”

“Absolutely,” Derek said before leaning in to kiss him. 

Derek put his hands on either side of Stiles’ face and Stiles caught up quickly, placing his around Derek’s waist. 

It was sweet and soft and as far as first kisses went, it was a pretty damn good one.


End file.
